Micah Sanders
Micah Sanders 'is a major character in multiple seasons of the NBC drama Heroes as well as a recurring role in Heroes Reborn as a EVO activist. He's played by Noah Gray-Cabey. He is the son of Niki Sanders and D.L. Hawkins who discovers that he can communicate with computers and other electronic devices with technopathy. History Heroes Volume One ")]] After his mother, Niki, performed a striptease to a webcam in the garage, she discovered Micah working on his computer. Micah has also recently built a pin-hole camera for the solar eclipse so he could watch the moon cover up the sun at school later on. After Micah informed his mother that he was ready for school, they left the house in a rush when Niki discovered two men at their door. Later on, while Micah was reading a 9th Wonders! comic, Niki visited her son's private school and is given bad news about Micah’s late tuition from his principal. As Niki left, she saw her reflection moving differently than she was. Haunted by what she saw, she yelled at the image to leave her alone, much to the confusion of her son. To the disappointment of Micah, Niki took him to her friend's house while she talked to her about the situation. Later on, Micah left a voice message to Niki, begging that she pick him up straightaway. ("Genesis") Volume Four In Cold Snap, Micah returns to save Tracy and he reveals that he is Rebel. She then tells him that she has led them to him, which results in him telling her that although she is a politician, who is meant to help the lives of the everyday American, it was his mom, the everyday American, that could make a difference. Tracy then tells him to run and make sure he stays ahead of the ice. She then freezes the place, resulting in her alleged death, and Micah is able to escape. Dark Matters Hero Truther interrupts a Renautas commercial with images and clips of EVOs using their abilities, he explains the war between the EVOs and the humans. He then goes on to remind the viewers on how it started and he plays the clip of Claire Bennet healing on national television, this act lead to dozens of other EVOs coming out. This amazement quickly turned into hate and fear. He becomes enraged at the thought of the "Evo Registration Act", he slams his fist on the table which cause the computer screens behind to shut off but they then cut back on once he calmed down. He wants all evolved humans to stand up and declare themselves. He makes another broadcast stating that history is clearly repeating itself because this has happen several times before. Evolved humans being wrongly accused and hunted down like monsters, their duty is to tell their stories. Hero Truther has another broadcast, this time he practically predicted what would happen next, he asked how long before EVO registration becomes mandatory, some companies had already began EVo testing, soon after this aired, that's exactly what happened, all evolved humans were forced to be registered. He encourages his viewers to join the revolution and fight back. This time in Hero's broadcast, he informs his viewers that Primatech will be opening their doors for a three day peace summit, starting June 13th. He urges as many EVOs as possible to come to the summit and show they they will no longer be walked over. Hero Truther is contacted by Quentin Frady to help him prove that his sister, Phoebe Frady had nothing to do with the Odessa explosion. Truther makes contact with Quentin, he takes over his computer, he tells Quentin that he's sorry for his loss because he's also has had loss on his side as well but they would lose in a war against Renautas. Quentin tells him that his sister was only following his lead, so it is partially Truther's fault, so he agrees to get Quentin inside of Renautas. He sends Quentin a package with a variety of items that he's going to need to get in. Hero Truther is hiding out in Olympic Coin Laundry, he tells Quentin to meet him there. He reveals his true identity to Quentin, they seem to trust each other. Micah shows Quentin a Video recording of Phoebe from two weeks ago, he then tells Quentin that he plans on sending out a team to retrieve Phoebe and any other EVOs that were captured. The power goes out and Renautas agents come storming in and shooting, Micah tells Quentin to find Noah Bennet and is then immediately tasered, Micah falls to the ground. Heroes Reborn'' Micah is at Sunstone Manor, he is being kept in some type of large clear cell, he is hooked up to a machine and he seems to be emotionless. Matt Parkman forces him to check the list of everyone going to Gateway to make sure that he isn't going to be screwed by Erica Kravid. Micah is freed from his prison by Carlos Gutierrez. He tells them that he needs to get to a computer because every piece of information from Erica went through him, anything she wanted hid, he would hide, so now he has to fix it. He tells them about the two massive solar flares coming towards earth, these solar flares are better known as the H.E.L.E and the only people who can stop it is Malina and Tommy Clark. He then connects himself to every live media outlet in the world. He tells the world about Erica Kravid and Renautas' evil ways. They later find their way out of Sunstone Manor and head to Odessa, Texas. Micah, Farah, Carlos and Jose, stop at a gas station to fill up. He and Farah go inside, no one is at the cash register, so they just leave the money. Right as they were about to leave, Farah notices Malina on the tv screen, she's ending a message to Tommy. Micah uses his powers to send the broadcast to anything with a signal, ensuring that Tommy sees it. They get back in the car and head over to Union Wells High School, once they arrive, they notice everyone running away from the gym, Micah stays back as Carlos and Farah leave to ho and check it out. Powers *Technopathy:' Micah is a technopath, which enables him to "communicate with machines and electronics." His power seems to require physical contact with the device and a certain level of concentration, after which the changes he wishes to make are almost instantaneous. Using a cell phone, Micah can bypass the need for physical contact, at least in cases where the target device is controlled by a networked computer. In season three, when Micah demonstrates his power to Tracy, it can be seen that he does not physically touch his computer when using his power. When asked to rig an election, for example, Micah is able to reprogram the entire voting computer network, which covers the entire city, in roughly a minute, though doing so seems to exhaust him. He first displays his power in "Nothing to Hide," where he repairs an out of order pay phone simply by touching it. When his contact was lost and his concentration was broken, the phone no longer worked. In "The Fix," he uses his power to manipulate an automated teller machine, causing it to repeatedly eject cash in $500 increments. In "How To Stop An Exploding Man", he is able to override the security lock-down on an elevator, much impressing his new friend Molly Walker. In Powerless, Micah uses a mobile phone to resignal traffic lights and to track Monica when he and Niki attempt to save her. In the episode "The Kindness of Strangers," there is a long moment of silence as Micah hugs Monica Dawson. He holds his hands flat on Monica's back during that time, closeups of Micahs' hands and face were used as he closes his eyes, this format is used when activating his powers throughout the series. This all seems to suggest he was attempting to use them on a human being. Micah says "I just wish I could fix your dreams for ya" within minutes Monica begins to memorize the fighting styles of the wrestlers on television indicated by the reflection of them fighting in her eyes. It would seem that Micah's powers are not just capable of fixing machines but may work on organics as well. *'Intelligence:' Micah is also exceptionally intelligent, though this has not been linked to his power. He is shown dismantling a new computer recently given to him in "Six Months Ago" and later repairing its motherboard in "Genesis." It is also stated in "Genesis" that public schools did not know how to nurture his gifts, so he was temporarily placed in a private school until his mother's lack of funds forced him to leave. Memorable Quotes *"Every piece of misinformation Erica disseminated through me. Every bit of truth she wanted hidden, I hid, there's a lot to undo." ''(Send in the Clones) Trivia *It's unknown where Micah was living at after season four's Brave New World. *He is currently being held by Renautas. Sanders, Micah Sanders, Micah Sanders, Micah Sanders, Micah Category:Evolved Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Reborn Recurring Characters Category:Dark Matters(Prequel) Characters